Rivalité Amoureuse
by Zorume
Summary: One Shot /!\ YAOI /!\ Sanji est tombé amoureux de Nami, une fille populaire de sa classe. Mais avec l'arrivée d'Ace, un nouveau dragueur, il va avoir du fil à retordre, et les deux garçons vont devoir se battre pour la fille qu'ils aiment. [ATTENTION ONE SHOT YAOI]


Cela faisait 3 semaines que l'année de Terminale avait commencée pour Sanji. Très vite, il était tombé amoureux de Nami, la jolie rouquine au sacré caractère. Elle était très populaire, avait une grande bande d'amis, et presque tout le monde l'adorait. Toujours à la pointe de la mode, intelligente, elle comptait parmi les meilleurs du lycée ! Elle était surtout très forte en géographie et en chimie, et avait une bonne moyenne générale.  
Sanji avait réussi, malgré la grande popularité de Nami, à intégrer son cercle d'amis. Il était avec elle en binôme pour les TP de chimie et était à une table d'elle en langues, où il l'aidait souvent. Mais malheureusement, impossible d'atteindre le coeur de la belle en restant seulement un ami banal du lycée. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit beaucoup plus proche d'elle ! De plus, il n'était pas le seul à concourir... De nombreux garçons étaient à ses trousses, lui lançant des regards doux ou lui envoyant des petits mots. Elle les ignorait tous, blasée de ces déclarations aussi banales que nombreuses.  
Puis un jour un nouvel élève arriva dans la classe de Nami et Sanji. Un grand brun assez musclé avec des tâches de rousseurs et un sourire enjôleur. Manque de chance, il arriva le jour où Vivi, meilleure amie de Nami, était absente... Il prit donc la place de Vivi, aux côtés de la rouquine... Très vite, Sanji commença à être jaloux. Il faisait rire Nami et s'adressaient tous les deux des regards amusés. Il amusait Nami à sa place ! Le blond ragea intérieurement et se mit à haïr le brun sans même le connaitre.  
Le lendemain, Sanji apprit le nom de son nouveau rival : Portgas D. Ace. Il traînait déjà avec les amies proches de Nami et semblait totalement à l'aise parmi elles. Les filles bavaient presque devant lui. * C'est ça, bavez, et faites le tomber dans vos bras au lieu de ceux de Nami ! * Il se surprit à être très agressif envers Ace, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
Au bout d'une semaine, Ace fut très proche de Nami. Sanji commençait presque à désespérer... Puis un jour, les élèves d'option arts allèrent à un musée. Ainsi, Nami et ses copines furent absentes, et contre toute attente, Ace vint s'asseoir à côté de Sanji. Ce dernier l'ignora et sortit froidement ses affaires. Ace lui jeta un regard en faisant tourner son stylo sur ses doigts. « Oï, t'es sur Vivi ou sur Nami toi ? » Sanji se tourna légèrement et lui jeta un regard glacial. « Et toi ? » « Héhé, sur Nami ! Elle est canon, intelligente et se laisser pas faire... Parfaite n'est-ce pas ? » Le blond ne lui répondit pas, et se concentra sur la professeur de SVT qui rappelait ce qui avait été fait lors du dernier cours. Lorsqu'elle eut fini et qu'elle distribua des feuilles, Ace revint à la charge. « Alors ? T'es sur Nami toi aussi ? » Sanji grogna. « Ouais... » Ace sourit et fit de nouveau tourner son stylo. « Intéressant... On va se disputer la demoiselle. Que le meilleur gagne à ce jeu ! Je te souhaite bonne chance, blondinet ! » « Ouais, que le meilleur gagne... » * Sauf que question charisme et physique, cet enfoiré me dépasse déjà... * Sanji soupira et attrapa la feuille de TP en rageant.  
Deux semaines plus tard, Ace n'avait toujours pas fait tomber la belle et Sanji s'était bien rapproché de Nami ! Il parlait de plus en plus avec elle et avait réussi à avoir son numéro de portable. Il arrivait au niveau d'Ace ! À présent, il devait montrer à Nami qu'il était amoureux et qu'il valait mieux que ce prétentieux Ace !  
Vinrent les vacances de la Toussaint. Sanji et Nami ne se verraient pas pendant deux longues semaines... Mais il fut heureux de recevoir un sms de la rousse quelques jours avant le 31 Octobre. /J'organise une fête déguisée le soir d'Halloween, tu viendras ?/ Sanji répondit sans attendre, trop content d'être invité. Il lui suffisait de trouver un déguisement pour la fête. La rousse lui envoya un autre sms. /Génial ! Tu te déguiseras comment ?/ Il mit du temps à répondre, mais trouva assez vite ce qu'il serait. Avec son teint assez pâle et sa finesse, il ferait un très bon vampire !  
Le soir du 31, il était fin prêt. Un costume tâché de sang, le visage blême, une cape noire et des canines allongées, il était parfait ! Il arriva à la maison de Nami et rejoignit la rousse. Elle était avec Vivi, Kalifa, une fille aux cheveux parme, Perona et Robin. « Wow, bravo Sanji, il est géniaaaal ton costume, on dirait un vrai vampire ! » s'exclama Perona, déguisée en magicienne gothique, avec une robe pailletée et des étoiles dans les cheveux. Robin portait un déguisement sexy de sorcière, ce qui changeait peu de son look habituel. La fille aux cheveux parme était en squelette et Kalifa en vampire. Et la jolie Nami en sorcière. Elle était magnifique, avec sa robe noire dentelée, son maquillage et ses longs gants oranges. « Vous êtes superbes vous aussi les filles ! » « Ah au faite, tu ne connais pas ma demi-sœur, Nojiko. » « Enchantée~ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Sanji. » Le concerné souria. A priori, il ne laissait pas Nami indifférente ! « Tiens, on dirait que Ace est là. » déclara Nami en souriant. Sanji se tourna et vit Ace, déguisé en loup-garou. Ce n'était pas vraiment excellent, mais il fallait reconnaitre que le costume de loup-garou était plus difficile que celui de vampire. Sanji écouta à moitié Ace parler aux filles et prit une coupe de champagne. Il s'amusa beaucoup pendant la soirée et lorsque la plupart des invités s'en allèrent, et qu'il y eut assez de place pour danser, les musiques plus lentes s'enchainèrent. Le blond invita tout d'abord Robin, qu'il connaissait bien, car ils savaient tous les deux danser. Ils furent parmi les premiers sur la piste de danse, et tout le monde les avait remarqués. Il vit du coin de l'oeil qu'Ace restait sur le côté, l'air hébété. Il ne devait pas savoir danser ! Puis Sanji vint vers Nami lorsque la chanson fut finie, et elle lui souria. « Je savais pas que tu étais bon danseur ! » « Eh si ! J'ai pris des cours quand j'étais petit ! Tu danses ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Il entraina sa partenaire sur la piste de danse avec allégresse et un léger sourire. Il était heureux de pouvoir glisser sa main dans son dos et voir ses beaux yeux bruns de si près. Nami semblait encore plus belle dans ses bras, son maquillage sombre brillait sous les lumières colorées, et elle souriait fièrement. Tout était parfait ! De plus la chanson était assez romantique... Le blond eut un frisson devant la beauté de sa rouquine et continua à danser encore deux chansons dans ses bras. Elle souriait à tout le monde, fièrement, montrant aux autres avec qui elle était. Le rêve de Sanji se réalisait progressivement, et peu à peu il se rapprochait de la rousse. Il vit qu'Ace semblait désemparé, à moitié vaincu, et comprit qu'il avait presque gagné. Il sourit à Nami, et la musique s'arrêta. Elle souffla et lâcha le blond en souriant.

« C'est un sacré sport la danse, j'vais m'arrêter là pour l'instant ! Merci Sanji~ »

Ce dernier fut un peu déçu de la voir s'éloigner mais garda en tête qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle ces derniers temps, et que son rival perdait du moral. Bientôt il pourrait avoir Nami pour lui tout seul, sans personne autour d'eux...

Sanji se retourna, sourire aux lèvres, et vit Nami papoter avec un Ace soudainement regonflé à bloc. Le sang du blond se figea dans ses veines et il jeta un regard noir au loup-garou qu'on entendait rire à plusieurs mètres. Puis Nami fit un pas et un de ses talons se brisa, la faisant tomber en avant... droit sur Ace. Celui-ci la rattrapa en souriant et vit Sanji. Il lui adressa un regard provocateur et redressa la rouquine. Celle-ci enleva ses chaussures et s'en alla, sûrement pour en changer. Ace se tourna vers Sanji, dont le sang bouillonnait, et les poings étaient serrés. Il s'avança vers le brun et ils se toisèrent du regard.

« Bah alors, tu pensais pouvoir gagner aussi facilement, blondinet ? »

« Va te faire foutre, salopard. Nami sera la mienne. »

Ace recula, un peu étonné par l'extrême agressivité inhabituelle du blond. Puis il se ravança et lui lança à son tour un regard froid.

« Ah ouais~ Désolé mais je crois que la demoiselle préfère les costaux aux gringalets dans to genre ! »

Sanji lui envoya un coup de poing et Ace le lui rendit. Heureusement, personne ne les avait vus. Sanji attrapa Ace par le col et l'entraina vers la cour intérieure.

« Salaud. »

« Alors on se bat pour savoir qui aura Nami ? » déclara Ace calmement.

« Ouais. »

Le ton du blond était froid. Il enleva sa cape pour ne pas qu'elle le gène et Ace fit de même avec son déguisement. Puis il commencèrent à se battre. Coups de poing, de pieds, de coude, de genoux... Les deux étaient à égalité. Sanji possédait la rapidité et la technique, Ace la puissance et la robustesse. Puis Ace réussit à balancer le blond à terre et s'assit sur lui. Il lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de lui donner deux coups de poing dans la mâchoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent momentanément et Sanji tourna la tête pour cracher du sang.

Puis ils levèrent la tête en entendant des gémissements. L'une des fenêtres du 1er étage était allumée et ouverte, et les 2 garçons entendirent le doux rire de la fille qu'ils convoitaient. Nami.

Sanji baissa légèrement la tête, et vit qu'il y avait une fenêtre juste en face de celle de Nami, et qui reflétait une grande partie de la pièce. Le blond eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, si bien qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce que des larmes en coulent. Mais il dû admettre que c'était réel.

Nami était en sous-vêtements, allongée sur le lit, et Kalifa était au dessus d'elle, encore à moitié habillée, et mordait la rousse dans le cou.

Au début, le blond espéra qu'elle était bourrée, ou qu'elle s'était faite piégée par Kalifa... Mais en regardant bien, Nami semblait totalement sobre et totalement consentante. Elle riait et embrassait elle aussi la blonde. Le rêve de Sanji s'écroulait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Dans sa tête, une phrase se répétait en boucle.

Nami est lesbienne. Nami est lesbienne. Nami est lesbienne.

Puis il tourna la tête lorsque la rousse commença à jouir et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sanji. Au dessus de lui, Ace semblait éteint, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sanji fut pris d'un peu de compassion. Il vivait la même chose. La déception.

La fille après laquelle ils couraient depuis des semaines était lesbienne. Jamais elle ne les aimerait. Aucun d'eux. Le blond se dit qu'au final, il aurait pu le deviner avant. Elle ignorait tous les hommes, leurs cadeaux, leur amour, et restait toujours très intime avec les autres filles. Jamais elle n'avait essayé de draguer Sanji, ou même Ace. Elle était juste leur amie. Mais à présent, Sanji savait, autant pour lui que pour le brun, qu'ils n'arriveraient plus à la considérer comme leur amie. Le déception dépassait tout à présent.

Sanji finit par fixer Ace dans les yeux.

« Plus vraiment besoin de se battre à présent... » lâche Ace d'une voix brisée.

« Ouais... »

Ace soupira et se releva. Puis il tendit la main vers Sanji.

« Sans rancune ? J'ai rien contre toi si on excepte... cette rivalité... »

Sanji esquissa un sourire léger et attrapa la main du brun pour se relever.

« Sans rancune. »

Ace sourit à son tour puis lâcha la main du blond. Sanji essuya son visage d'un revers de manche, il était en sang après leur bagarre. D'un même intuition, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et allèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Sanji en profita pour se soigner, il était à moitié ouvert à l'arcade et à la lèvre. Ace saignait de la bouche et avait mal à l'épaule gauche à cause d'un coup de pied du blond.

« On s'est pas loupés tous les deux, hein ? » déclara Ace en se massant l'épaule.

Sanji arrêta de tamponner son arcade avec un coton imbibé d'eau et se tourna vers Ace.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. En même temps, on voulait vraiment gagner ! »

Ils soupirèrent en même temps et Sanji jeta le coton pour ensuite chercher un pansement.

« Elle nous dira rien si on pique dans sa salle de bain... »

« Pff, moi j'dis dédommagement pour arnaque. C'est pour elle qu'on s'est battus après tout. »

Ace avait raison. Le blond sourit et se lava ses bras, pleins de sang et de poussière.

« Bon... La soirée doit être finie. De toute façon on a plus grand chose à y faire... »

« J'connais un bar sympa pas loin. C'est bien l'alcool pour faire passer les douleurs... »

Sanji réfléchit quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Il voulait surtout oublier la vision de Nami et Kalifa à moitié nues dans le lit. Il frissonna en y repensant.

« Ouais, quelques verre feront passer ça. »

Ils sortirent ensemble de la maison de Nami et longèrent la grande rue tout d'abord en silence. Le vent frais d'automne calmait le blond et apaisait les blessures sur son visage.

« Tu crois qu'elle savait ? »

La voix du blond brisa le silence et Ace tourna la tête vers lui.

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'on l'aimait... Nami. »

Le brun soupira et leva la tête vers les étoiles.

« Peut-être. On est pas les premiers à l'aimer après tout. Elle aime jouer en plus. »

Sanji retint un grognement. Si Nami avait vraiment fait ça, sa déception, sa rage, sa tristesse en seraient que plus grandes.

Ils arrivèrent au bar en 5 minutes. Petit mais agréable, sans trop de clients, calme. Tout ce qu'il fallait à Sanji en ce moment.

Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond et commandèrent un cocktail à base de vodka. Ace s'installa bien au fond de la banquette et commença à boire, la tête appuyée sur le rebord du dossier. Sanji s'appuya sur la table et bu cul-sec, ce qui lui arracha momentanément la gorge. Il se tapa la tête contre la table et souffla.

« Pas mal fort tout de même. »

« Haha, ouais ! Mais au moins c'est efficace ! »

Sanji releva la tête en souriant. Il leva le bras pour commander un autre verre et Ace fit de même. Après ce deuxième verre, une discussion animée entre les deux adolescents commença, et l'effet de l'alcool arriva peu à peu. Ils restèrent encore deux heures au bar, jusqu'à sa fermeture, et sortirent dehors. Ace habitait le plus près, alors ils allèrent chez lui, à moitié bourrés, s'aidant mutuellement à tenir debout, riant au éclats.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le brun, Sanji commença à se calme un peu et s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber.

« On-on est bien bourrés 'tain... »

Ace se mit à rire et entraina Sanji vers le salon. Il le poussa sur le canapé puis alla chercher une bouteille de sake. Il arrivait à maitriser encore relativement bien ses gestes. Il servit deux verres et en tendit un à Sanji.

« C'est du sake. C'est le meilleur alcool que je connaisse. »

Ils trinquèrent et burent leurs verres d'un trait. Puis Ace vint s'asseoir à côté du blond et soupira.

« C'est dingue. »

Sanji ferma les yeux, étourdi par l'alcool.

« Qu'est-ce qui est dingue ? »

Sanji sentit le brun bouger puis son souffle près de son oreille. Il chuchota tendrement.

« Je tombe amoureux de toi, Sanji. »

Le blond entrouvrit les yeux et Ace l'embrassa. Sanji se laissa faire et se surprit même à répondre. L'alcool devait faire son effet, mais au fond il sentait qu'autre chose le poussait à continuer. Il passa une main sous le t-shirt du brun, qui frémit à son contact. Puis il remonta doucement jusqu'à son cou. Il attrapa la nuque d'Ace de son autre main et continua de l'embrasser.

Sanji savait pourquoi il faisait ça. Sa déception, sa rage envers Nami, tout ceci s'était transformé en vengeance. Il se vengeait intérieurement en éprouvant du désir pour son rival. Il continua à l'embrasser tout en lui enlevant son t-shirt. Le brun se mit alors alors à lui mordre le cou assez violemment et le blond se mit à gémir. Ace lui enleva son haut avec empressement et caressa le trose de Sanji. Celui-ci déboutonna le pantalon d'Ace puis remonta ses mains sur ses abdos.

Il sépara une nouvelle fois ses lèvres des siennes afin d'aller lui chuchoter à l'oreille,

« Je t'aime... Ace... »

Une fois la phrase finie, Ace se jeta sur lui et finit de le déshabiller, puis enlever son propre pantalon. Il se colla auprès du blond et l'embrassa de partout. Puis sa main descendit, faisant rougir Sanji lorsqu'il commença à le toucher et faire des va et vient avec sa main. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sanji se mit à gémir et embrassa Ace.

« Continue... »

Le brun sourit et y alla de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le blond commence à jouir. Puis il n'attendit pas, en envoya Sanji jusqu'au paradis...

Celui-ci avait totalement oublié Nami. A présent, une seule image hantait son esprit, celle de Ace, bien plus parfaite encore...

~ The End ~


End file.
